Rain
by Hana Jaeri
Summary: Yunjae fict - No summary - This fict is special for Yun's and Jae's birthday *Last part updated*
1. Chapter 1

** RAIN **

**~Part 1~**

**By Hana Jaeri**

**Paring :: Yunjae**

**Cast :: DBSK member**

**Length :: 1/3**

**Warning :: ini cerita YAOI, yang nggak suka nggak usah baca ! Ini fict hasil dari author aba-abal, cerita ngebosenin dan nggak jelas**

.

.

Douzo ^^

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia menghela nafasnya. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak resah. Matanya sesekali menengok ke luar, berharap hujan yang sedang mengguyur kota Seoul itu akan segera berhenti. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula namja itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya.

Sudah 30 menit dia duduk di sana, menunggu hujan itu reda, tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa hujan itu akan berhenti. Akhirnya namja itu mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celananya.

**To : Junsu-ie**

**From : Jaejoong**

**Junsu-yah, aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu sekarang, aku tidak bawa payung, jadi aku masih di kampusku. Mianhe Junsu-yah…**

Usai mengirim pesan itu, Jaejoong memasukkan handphone nya dan menumpukan tangannya ke meja kantin. Raut kesal tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Dia tidak suka hujan. Hujan selalu membuat aktifitasnya terhambat. Bukan hanya aktifitasnya saja, tapi juga orang lain. Saat ini saja satu kegiatannya sudah terhalang oleh hujan. Sebenarnya dia sudah berjanji dengan sahabatnya, Junsu, untuk pergi ke rumah Junsu. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. Ini karena mereka sekarang kuliah di universitas yang berbeda.

Jaejoong bergidik merasakan angin yang menerpa kulitnya. Dia lalu mengusapkan tangannya ke lengannya. Satu lagi yang ia tidak suka dengan hujan, saat hujan pasti cuacanya akan dingin. Jaejoong tidak suka itu, karena pada dasarnya, Jaejoong tidak suka dan tidak kuat dingin. Apalagi sekarang dia hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos. Dia jadi merasa kedinginan.

Jaejoong memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ternyata dia tidak sendirian di kantin kampus ini. Jaejoong melihat sekelompok kecil yoeja-yeoja yang sedang bergosip ria di sdut kantin, Jaejoong menoleh kanan dan melihat seorang namja duduk dengan tenang sembari membaca buku yang dia bawa. Namja itu juga hanya memakai kaos, tapi sepertinya ia tidak terganggu dengan cuaca yang dingin saat ini.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan. Sudah 3 hari ini Jaejoong selalu terjebak di kantin kampus. Setiap dia akan pulang atau akan pergi ke mana, hujan selalu turun, membuatnya terjebak di sini.

"Haah.." Jaejoong menghela nafas lagi.

Sepertinya Tuhan mulai berpihak pada Jaejoong, 15 menit kemudian hujan berhenti membasahi bumi. Tanpa basa-basi, Jaejoong langsung saja berdiri dan keluar dari kantin. Moodnya sudah jelek hari ini, dia ingin langsung pulang dan merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk. Dia terus saja berjalan keluar tanpa menyadari sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya hingga ia tidak terlihat lagi.

"Byuurr.."

Sebuah mobil melaju kencang sehingga mencipratkan genangan air ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan di trotoar menuju halte.

"ARGGHH!" Jaejoong menatap kesal ke bajunya yang sudah basah dan kotor. Satu lagi alasan dia tidak menyukai hujan.

.

.

.

Yunho menutup buku yang ia baca dari tadi, atau lebih tepatnya, yang pura-pura ia baca. Memang sedari tadi yang Yunho lakukan di kantin kampus bukanlah membaca buku, tapi memperhatikan seseorang. Seseorang itu pula yang membuat Yunho selalu ada di kantin kampus selama 3 hari ini. Seseorang yang Yunho tau bernama Jaejoong. Dia mengetahuinya dari temannya yang ternyata 1 fakultas dengan Jaejoong. Temannya mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak suka bergaul.

Pertama kali Yunho melihat Jaejoong yaitu saat 3 hari yang lalu saat Yunho sedang menunggu hujan reda. Awalnya Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong yang saat itu duduk tidak jauh darinya dengan tatapan biasa. Tapi setelah itu matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Jaejoong. Seolah ada yang menariknya untuk terus memperhatikan namja itu. 2 hari berturut-turut setelahnya, Yunho tetap datang ke kantin. Yunho duduk di kursi yang sama dan dia selalu memperhatikan Jaejoong. Setiap hari rasa tertarik Yunho menjadi lebih besar. Yunho merasa ingin mengenal Jaejoong lebih dekat, bukan hanya memperhatikannya seperti ini.

Yunho memasukkan buku yang ia baca tadi ke dalam tas dan beranjak pergi. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyapa Jaejoong besok. Mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman

.

.

.

Titik-titik air yang berjatuhan dari langit, perlahan-lahan menjadi hujan yang deras, membuat Jaejoong mengumpat kecil dan berlari menghindari Jaejoong.

Dan di sinilah Jaejoong, di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Ia heran, kenapa hujan sering turun akhir-akhir ini. Jaejoong tidak jadi pulang dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang biasa ia duduki.

Dari sudut matanya, Jaejoong bisa melihat seorang namja masuk ke kantin sambil sedikit mengibaskan bajunya yang agak basah. Namja itu adalah namja yang juga selalu ada di kantin dan menunggu hujan reda, sama seperti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong termenung lagi menunggu hujan reda.

"Hai," Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati namja yang ia lihat tadi kini sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Tapi bukannya membalas sapaan namja itu, Jaejoong malah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan.

"Sepertinya kita selalu menunggu hujan reda di sini," namja itu berkata dengan ramah. Tapi sayangnya, ucapannya tidak ditanggapi lagi oleh Jaejoong.

"Aku Yunho," ramah namja itu lagi.

"Aku sudah tau," meski singkat, jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yunho senang dan tersenyum. Yunho tidak mengira kalau suara Jaejoong bisa terdengar indah di telinganya.

"Kau tau aku?"

Bagaimana Jaejoong tidak tahu, Yunho adalah namja yang cukup terkenal di universitasnya karena keramahan dan ketampanannya. Tidak jarang pula siswi-siswi di fakultas Jaejoong membicarakan Yunho dengan heboh, jadi tidak heran jika Jaejoong mengetahui Yunho.

"Aku selalu melihatmu ada di sini setiap hujan turun," tidak mendapat jawaban dari Jaejoong, tidak membuat Yunho menyerah rupanya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Jaejoong-sshi," kali ini usaha Yunho sepertinya membuahkan hasil, Jaejoong menoleh ke Yunho.

"Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" kata Jaejoong dingin.

"Tidak penting aku tau dari mana," Yunho tersenyum hangat pada Jaejoong. Tapi lagi-lagi Jaejoong membuang mukanya ke depan.

.

.

.

Walaupun tidak Yunho mendapat perlakuan dingin dari Jaejoong,itu tidak membuatnya menyerah. Setelah hari itu, jika hujan turun, Yunho selalu menghampiri Jaejoong dan berusaha mendekatinya. Semakin hari, ia semakin gencar mendekati Jaejoong. Dan selama itu pula, Yunho semakin tertarik pada Jaejoong.

"Annyeong, Jaejoong-ah," seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Yunho datang menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi kantin menunggu hujan reda.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Yunho tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Jaejoong.

"Ini," Yunho meletakkan segelas coklat hangat di hadapan Jaejoong. Yunho sendiri duduk di samping Jaejoong sembari membawa satu gelas coklat hangat miliknya.

"Minumlah, biar kau tidak merasa dingin," Saking tertariknya, Yunho bahkan mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong tidak tahan dingin. Ia mengetahuinya dari kegiatannya dulu yang suka memperhatikan Jaejoong . Yunho sering melihat Jaejoong flu dan sering menggosokkan tangannya saat hujan.

"Dari mana kau dapat ini?" Jaejoong bertanya singkat. Setahu Jaejoong, tidak ada yang jualan di universitas ini selain di kantin ini. Tapi pada jam begini, sudah tidak ada penjual lagi di kantin ini.

"Sudah, minum saja," Yunho menyesap sedikit-demi sedikit coklat miliknya.

Dengan perlahan, Jaejoong meraih gelas itu dan meminumnya. Rasa hangat langsung mengaliri tubuhnya saat coklat itu ia minum. Ia memang merasa kedinginan dari tadi, mungkin itu karena hujan yang turun lebih deras dari biasanya.

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong meminum coklatnya.

Keadaan berubah menjadi hening. Meskipun begitu, Yunho menikmati saat seperti ini. Duduk di samping Jaejoong sembari memperhatikan hujan yang tidak bosan membasahi bumi.

"Jaejoong-ah," suara Yunho memecahkan keheningan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa payung? Padahal kau tahu sekarang musim hujan," Ya, Yunho selalu bingung dengan hal itu. Mengapa Jaejoong tidak pernah membawa payung padahal Jaejoong tahu selama beberapa hari ini selalu turun hujan. Tapi kemudian Yunho menganggapnya sebagai suatu keberuntungan. Dewi fortuna sepertinya berpihak pada Yunho dengan selalu menurunkan hujan,dan jika Jaejoong tidak membawa payung, itu akan menjadi kesempatan untuk Yunho mendekati Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya sedang tidak ingin pulang ke rumah,"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jaejoong mau menjawab pertanyaan tentang dirinya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yunho lebih bersemangat.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Jaejoong menatap gelas yang saat ini sudah kosong dengan pandangan kecewa. YUnho yang menyadari pandangan Jaejoong, langsung mengambil gelas di tangan Jaejoong dan menukarnya dengan gelasnya.

"Ini, punyaku masih ada,"

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku tau kau masih ingin minum. Minum saja," ujar Yunho dengan senyuman hangat yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

Jaejoong teteap memandang Yunho sesaat, lalu mulai meminum coklat yang ada di gelas itu dengan perlahan.

Beberapa saat kemudian hujan telah berhenti. Hal ini membuat Yunho mendesah kecewa, karena pasti sebentar lagi sosok di sampingnya ini pasti akan langsung pergi.

Tepat setelah Yunho berpikir seperti itu, Jaejoong berdiri dan meletakkan gelas yang sedari tadi masih dia pegang ke atas meja.

"Jung Yunho," Yunho tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang memanggil namanya.

"Gomawo," usai berujar kemudian, Jaejoong langsung beranjak pergi dari situ tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Yunho.

Hati Yunho terasa melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Walaupun singkat, tapi kata-kata yang diucapkan Jaejoong tadi seakan bisa membuat Yunho sangat senang. Suara Jaejoong tadi terdengar tulus. Apalagi tadi Yunho sempat melihat senyuman tipis di bibir Jaejoong. Sontak hal itu membuat Yunho kegirangan.

Dan hari itu, Yunho pulang dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Dewi fortuna sepertinya meninggalkan Yunho untuk sejenak. Pasalnya,setelah hari itu, hujan tak kunjung turun selama 2 hari ini.

Yunho yang duduk di kursi kantin yang biasa ia duduki saat dia sudah mengenal Jaejoong, mengedarkan pandangannya.

Yunho mendesah kecewa saat menyadari sosok yang ditunggunya tak kunjung tampak. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak akan datang ke tempat ini jika tidak hujan. Yunho tau itu. Karena sebelumnya, Yunho tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong di kantin ini.

Dengan perasaan kecewa, Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Tapi ia akan mampir sebentar di supermarket dekat rumahnya. Ada sesuatu yang harus dia beli.

"Selamat datang," penjaga kasir supermarket itu menyapa Yunho dengan ramah. Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya jadi panas dingin.

_neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo  
>He eo nal su eobseo <em>

_I got you…under my skin_

Yunho meraih handphone nya dan mengangkatnya.

"HYUNG! Kau sudah membelinya ?" terdengar seruan seseorang dari telepon Yunho.

"Changmin-ah! Kau berisik sekali. Ini aku baru akan membelinya. Kau puas?"

"Benarkah? Hyung! Beli yang rasa keju, ne? Juga yang ukuran besar!"

"Ya! Kau ini cerewet sekali," Yunho memutar bola matanya dan mengambil sebuah snack ukuran jumbo dengan rasa keju.

"Aku sudah mengambilnya, kenapa kau tidak membelinya sendiri saja, huh?"

"Kau tau kan, hyung. Di dekat rumah kita tidak ada yang menjualnya. Hehe,"

"Baiklah. Gomawo, Hyung," Changmin langsung mematikan ponselnya seusai berkata demikian. Untuk kedua kalinya Yunho memutar bola matanya dan memasukkan ponselnya.

Dongsaengnya, Changmin, memang penggila makanan. 'Mereka itu seperti istriku,' begitu yang selalu dikatakan Changmin.

Yunho menatap ke arah luar supermarket. Ternyata hujan. Awalnya hanya gerimis, tapi lama-kelamaan air itu turun semakin deras.

Dalam hati Yunho mengutuki hujan itu. Kenapa baru turun sekarang. Kenapa tidak dari siang tadi saja. Kan aku bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong, pikirnya.

Tapi sesaat kemudian, Yunho tersentak kaget. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia berpikir seperti itu. Kenapa rasanya dia selalu ingin melihat Jaejoong. Astaga… Yunho mengusap pelan wajahnya untuk menetralkan pikirannya.

"Haaahh.." Yunho menarik nafas dan beranjak untuk mengambil coklat hangat. Dia tidak membawa payung dan halte bus cukup jauh dari sini. Dan artinya dia tidak bisa pulang. Lebih baik ia menunggu di sini sambil meminum coklat hangat.

Setelah Yunho membayar belanjaannya, Yunho duduk di kursi yang ada di dalam supermarket itu. Kursi itu didampingi dengan meja panjang yang menghadap ke arah luar supermarket. Kaca supermarket tembus pandang, jadi Yunho bisa melihat keadaan di luar.

Yunho duduk sembari sekali-kali menyesap coklat panas di dalam gelas yang tengah ia pegang saat ini. Sembari meminumnya, Yunho memperhatikan orang yang lalu lalang di jalan di luar supermarket. Mereka semua berjalan dengan cepat sambil menggunakan payung atau jas hujan. Lalu tiba-tiba, mata Yunho terpaku pada sesorang yang ia kenal di luar sana.

"Jae.."

Yunho langsung berlari keluar dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang terguyur hujan di luar sana, tidak peduli akan tubuhnya yang basah terkena air hujan.

Jaejoong tidak membawa payung atau apapun yang bisa melindungi dirinya dari hujan, jadi tubuh Jaejoong sekarang basah kuyup. Ia berjalan pelan dengan pandangan kosong, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Yunho sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ya, Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Yunho ditengah deru hujan. Sejujurnya Yunho merasa khawatir dengan Jaejoong yang terlihat aneh saat ini.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan terus melihat ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Haiishh," Yunho sontak menarik tangan Jaejoong ke dalam supermarket. Sedangkan yangditarik tidak member perlawanan sama sekali.

"Kau ini, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa berjalan ditengah hujan seperti itu?" seru Yunho saat mereka sudah berada didalam supermarket. Yunho merasa sangat khawatir dengan Jaejoong. Walaupun Jaejoong memang tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya, tapi dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menyahut dan tetap menunduk. Yunho kemudian beranjak untuk membeli handuk untuk mereka berdua. Kondisi mereka yang ada di dalam supermarket memudahkan Yunho untuk membeli apa yang mereka butuhkan. Apalagi Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong tidak tahan dingin, ia membeli handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh Jaejoong supaya namja itu tidak sakit.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh rambutnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Yunho yang sedang menggosok-gosokan handuk di rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menolak dan hanya diam menerima perlakuan Yunho. Rasanya ia sudah kehilangan tenaganya.

"Kau ini, kenapa kau bisa ada diluar sana?" Yunho terus bertanya. Sekarang Yunho sudah selesai mengeringkan rambut Yunho kemudian turun untuk membersihkan muka Jaejoong.

Handuk yang dipegang Yunho mulai menyentuh pipi Jaejoong yang halus. Jaejoong tetap diam sambil menatap Yunho. Agak lama Jaejoong menatap namja di depannya ini,sampai ia tidak sadar jika saat ini matanya mulai memanas.

Dan tanpa Jaejoong inginkan, setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin menangis. Tapi Jaejoong tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menghilangkan kepenatan yang memenuhi pikirannya selama ini.

"Eh?" Yunho kaget dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang menangis tiba-tiba. Yunho dengan sigap menghapus air mata itu, namun air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti, tapi malah semakin deras.

"Jae? Kenapa?"

Jaejoong mulai terisak pelan. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa selemah ini.

Yunho semakin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Jaejoong. Begitu pula dengan dirinya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat namja di depannya ini menangis. Rasanya Yunho ingin menghapus semua air mata Jaejoong. Yunho lebih memilih melihat Jaejoong yang dingin seperti biasanya daripada melihat namja itu menangis.

Dengan perlahan, Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluknya hangat. Yunho kemudian meletakkan kepala Jaejoong ke dadanya. Tidak ada rasa menuntut di pelukan itu. Hanya pelukan hangat yang diberikan Yunho pada Jaejoong supaya namja itu merasa tenang.

Dan untuk beberapa saat, Jaejoong melepaskan tangisannya dalam pelukan Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasakan rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi di kepalanya saat ia mencoba membuka kedua matanya. Ia mencoba melawan rasa sakit itu dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Ia melihat langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Jaejoong kini sedang berbaring di atas sebuah kasur. Jaejoong melirik ke kiri dan melihat barang-barang yang tidak pernah dia lihat. Ini bukan kamarnya,batin Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, dan itu membuat rasa sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Jaejoong meringis pelan kemudian ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dan hangat di dahinya.

Jaejoong ingin menggerakkan tangannya ke dahinya untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di dahinya itu. Tapi rasanya dia tidak punya tenaga sama sekali. Apalagi kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut hebat.

CEKLEKK

"Jaejoong-ah.. Kau sudah sadar?"

'Yunho? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?' batin Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho memasuki kamar itu sambil membawa sebuah baskomyang berisi air.

Yunho lalu meletakkan baskom air yang ia bawa tadi ke atas meja di samping kasur. Yunho kemudian menarik sebuah kursi ke samping tempat tidur dan menghadam Jaejoong yang memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini kamarku," Yunho berujar sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian tadi sore?" Yunho bertanya dengan lembut saat melihat kerutan di kening Jaejoong.

Tadi sore? Jaejoong mencoba memutar kenapa ia bisa ada di sini. Tadi dia pergi dari rumah dengan perasaan kacau, ia berjalan tanpa arah. Lalu tiba-tiba hujan turun. Tapi dia tidak peduli dan terus saja berjalan sampai ia melihat Yunho berdiri di depannya. Namja itu menariknya ke suatu tempat. Lalu Jaejoong menangis dalam pelukan Yunho. Lama dia menangis sampai ia merasa lelah dan pusing, dan setelah itu, Jaejoong tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

"Tadi kau pingsan, lalu badanmu panas," Aah, jadi begitu kenapa ia bisa ada di sini. Jaejoong kemudian bangun untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan di bantu Yunho. Setelah Jaejoong duduk, Jaejoong merasakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari kepalanya. Terlihat seperti handuk atau semacamnya. Yunho segera mengambil barang itu dan memasukannya ke dalam baskom air tadi.

O, rupanya ia sedang dikompres tadi.

"Kemudian aku membawamu ke sini, karena aku tidak tau rumahmu di mana," lanjut Yunho.

Namun, begitu mendengar kata 'rumah' , Jaejoong langsung menegang.

"Jangan.. pulang ke rumah," gumam Jaejoong pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Yunho.

"Eh? Apa?" Yunho merasa salah mendengar. Jaejoong tidak mau pulang ke rumah?

"Jangan bawa aku pulang ke rumahku," Jaejoong bergumam lagi.

Tidak, Yunho tidak salah dengar. Yunho kemudian mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Jaejoong lekat.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terlihat aneh, Jaejoong-ah?" Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Pandangan matanya berubah jadi kosong. Yunho jadi merasa bersalah, ia menyesal telah menanyakan masalah yang dialami Jaejoong sekarang. Mungkin Jaejoong masih butuh waktu.

Perlahan tangan Yunho menyentuh kening Jaejoong.

Masih Panas.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, Jaejoong-ah," ujar Yunho pelan. Tangannya tanpa ia sadari mulai turun dan menyentuh pipi Jaejoong lalu mengelusnya lembut. Sungguh ini di luar kehendaknya. Tangannya terasa bergerak secara otomatis saat menyentuh kulit Jaejoong.

Halus. Batin Yunho.

Jaejoong yang sedang melamun jadi tersadar saat sesuatu mengelus pipinya. Jaejoong tersentak dan memundurkan wajahnya sehingga tangan Yunho terlepas dari wajahnya.

Yunho juga tidak kalah kagetnya, terbukti dari sikapnya yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ehmm, lebih baik kau tidur lagi, badanmu masih panas," Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan dan membaringnkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Yunho segera mencelupkan haduk kecil tadi ke dalam baskom, memerasnya dan menaruhnya di dahi Jaejoong. Setelah itu, Yunho langsung pergi dari sana tanpa berkata sedikitpun.

BLAMM.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sesaat setelah Yunho menutup pintu kamar itu. Ia masih merasa pusing dan badannya terasa tidak bertenaga. Lalu tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat dengan perlakuan Yunho tadi. Tangan Yunho terasa hangat saat menyentuhnya. Hangat dan nyaman. Jaejoong merasa perasaannya menjadi tenang untuk sesaat tadi.

"Aisshh, apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Jaejoong?" bisik Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat ia tersadar dari pikiran anehnya.

Lebih baik aku tidur saja, batin Jaejoong. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk masuk ke alam mimpi.

Sedangkan di balik pintu kamar, Yunho sedang berdiri sambil merutuki sikapnya.

" Jung Yunho? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

Annyeong chigudeul. Saya balik lagi sama ff baru, hehe :p FF yang Our Fortune masih belum sempet ngelanjutin. Trus tba-tiba ada ide bikin ff ini..

This ff is made special for Jae's and Yun's birthday ^^ Awalnya aku mau bikin 2shoots aja, eh tapi kok malah jadinya kayaknya kepanjangan. Yaudah, aku jadiin 3shoots.

Rencananya, yg part 2 mau aku publish wktu ultahnya Jae, trus yg part 3 wktu ultahnya Yun. Mudah"an aja bisa xD

That's it..

Gomawo for reading. I hope you enjoy this story ^^

Don't forget to Review too ^^


	2. Chapter 2

.

**RAIN**

**~Part 2~**

**By Hana Jaeri**

**Paring :: Yunjae**

**Cast :: DBSK member**

**Length :: 2/3**

**Warning :: ini cerita YAOI, yang nggak suka nggak usah baca ! Ini fict hasil dari author aba-abal, cerita ngebosenin dan nggak jelas**

.

.

Douzo ^^

.

.

"_Jaejoong-ah, aku pergi kuliah dulu. Aku tidak membangunkanmu tadi pagi karena aku pikir sepertinya kau masih perlu istirahat. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Makanlah , kau semalam tidak makan. Dan juga aku sudah menyiapkan obat untukmu. Kau harus minum obat itu, kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu, haha"_

Itulah isi pesan yang ditinggalkan Yunho untuk Jaejoong yang saat ini sudah berada di meja makan. Saat Jaejoong bangun tadi pagi, Jaejoong melihat catatan dari Yunho yang menyruhnya untuk pergi ke mejamakan. Jaejoong lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bungkusan makanan yang tadi ada di samping catatan yang ditemukannya di meja makan tadi. Di samping bungkusan makanan itu, terdapat bungkusan yang lebih kecil.

"Pasti itu obat," gumam Jaejoong. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang namja tinggi dengan membawa tas berwarna biru baru saja turun dari tangga. Namja itu menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah bangun, Jaejoong hyung?" sapa namja itu ramah.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya.

Mengerti tatapan heran Jaejoong, namja itu langsung menyahut lagi, "Aku Jung Changmin, adik Yunho hyung. Hyung sudah berangkat kuliah dari tadi. Ia tadi menyuruhmu untuk makan dan meminum obatmu. Lalu kau bisa mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Yunho hyung, dan hyung bilang kau boleh memakai pakaian Yunho hyung dulu," jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah, Jaejoong hyung," Changmin tersenyum lebar dan langsung pergi menghilang dari pintu depan tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Jaejoong.

'Jaejoong hyung? Ternyata kakak adik itu sama saja, sama-sama sok akrab,' pikir Jaejoong.

Seharian itu, Jaejoong habiskan untuk duduk di depan TV yang ada di ruang keluarga. Setelah makan dan minum obat tadi, Jaejoong langsung mandi dan duduk di sofa depan TV. Kini dia sudah mengenakan kaos Yunho yang berwarna hitam, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih susu, dia juga mengenakan celana pendek selutut yang juga milik Yunho.

Memang sedari tadi Jaejoong menghadap TV yang menyala, tapi pikirannya seolah tidak di sana. Jika ditanya apa yang sedang ia tonton saat ini, dia mungkin tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Saking asiknya Jaejoong dengan kegiatan melamunnya, Ia jadi tidak sadar jika kini ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai, Jaejoong-ah," Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung menatap Yunho ada di sampingnya plus senyuman hangat yang selalu diperlihatkan Yunho.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja,"

"Salah sendiri kau melamun," ujar Yunho santai. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih panas? Obatnya sudah kau minum kan?" tanya Yunho panjang lebar.

"Kau bertanya banyak sekali," kata Jaejoong sebal. "Iya, aku sudah minum obatnya,"

"Baguslah," Yunho berkata dengan nada senang. Yunho lalu menyentuh dahi Jaejoong dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sudah tidak terlalu panas," gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong diam tidak menyahut. Pandangannya sudah tertuju ke TV lagi.

"Jaejoong-ah.."

"…"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan kemarin?" Oke, Yunho tau itu keputusan yang salah untuk bertanya pada Jaejoong yang masih sakit sekarang. Tapi dia penasaran sekali. Apa yang membuat sosok di sebelahnya jadi aneh kemarin.

"…"

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

"…"

"Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau mau,"

"…"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau pulang ke rumah," sekali lagi, tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat mendengar kata rumah.

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah," gumam Jaejoong pelan.

"Eh? Kau mengatakannya lagi? Kenapa? Apa orangtuaku tidak mencemaskanmu?"

"Dia tidak akan pernah khawatir padaku,"

"Eh?"

"Appa… tidak akan khawatir padaku," sahut Jaejoong pelan. Suara Jaejoong terdengar lirih.

"Tidak, appamu pasti khawatir, semua orang tua pasti khawatir pada anaknya," Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Appa, bukan orang tuaku,"

"Eh?" Yunho bingung.

"Aku bukan anak kandung appa. Aku anak yatim piatu yang diangkat umma dan appa menjadi anak mereka sejak aku umur 3 tahun," Yunho menajamkan pendengarannya. Akhirnya Jaejoong mau bercerita.

"Pada awalnya mereka baik dan menyayangiku. Tapi sejak umma meninggal saat aku kelas 6 sd, appa jadi keras terhadapku. Appa selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, tidak pernah membiarkanku memutuskan sesuatu. Aku selalu menuruti keinginannya, karena aku tau, aku bisa hidup berkatnya. Aku selalu belajar dan belajar, lalu aku masuk ke jurusan bisnis yang sama sekali tidak aku sukai. Dan minggu lalu, aku disuruh menikah dengan anak rekannya untuk memajukan perusahaannya. Aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku ingin hidup bebas! Tidak dikekang seperti itu!" Jaejoong mulai menampakan emosinya. Wajahnya yang putih memerah. Badannya memanas. Ia mengeluarkan segala emosi yang telah ia pendam selama ini.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup sesuai dengan pilihanku. Aku menyayangi appa, tapi aku juga membenci sifat pengekangnya. Aku hanya ingin hidup sesuai apa yang aku inginkan," suara Jaejoong melemah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Yunho yang mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong dari tadi, mengepalkan satu tangannya. Ia tidak suka melihat Jaejoong sedih seperti ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya saat melihat sosok di sampingnya ini begitu sedih. Yunho jadi ingin merengkuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan kesedihan yang dialami Jaejoong berpindah padanya.

"Aku tidak mau dipaksa lagi oleh appa," suara Jaejoong terdengar lirih. Setetes cairan beningpun jatuh dari mata indahnya.

Yunho tidak tahan. Dengan sigap dihadapkan tubuh Jaejoong ke arahnya dan menghapus dengan lembut air mata Jaejoong, lalu Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong pasrah. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pelukan Yunho terasa nyaman dan hangat. Tangan Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong merasakan kenyamanan.

"Tenanglah.." Suara Yunho yang lembut terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Jaejoong.

"Jangan suruh aku pulang, Yunho," Jaejoong berkata dengan suara pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Tidak. Kau boleh tinggal di sini kalau kau mau,"

.

.

.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Saat ini, Jaejoong dan Yunho berada dalam kamar Yunho. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti, aku tidak akan masuk kuliah untuk beberapa hari dulu. Appa pasti akan mencariku di universitas," Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Terserah padamu? Lalu sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"pertanyaan Yunho langsung membuat Jaejoong mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka jika aku ada di rumahmu? Kau keberatan? Baiklah. Aku pergi," Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Eh? Tu—tunggu.." Yunho langsung gelagapan, bukan itu yang Yunho maksud. Malah ia akan senang jika Jaejoong ada di rumahnya.

Sebelum tangan Jaejoong menyentuh kenop pintu, Yunho lebih dulu menahan tangan Jaejoong dan berhasil menghentikannya.

Jaejoong sedikit bergidik. Entah kenapa setelah dipeluk Yunho 2 kali, dia jadi merasakan sebuah aliran listrik yang nyaman menjalari tubuhnya saat Yunho menyentuhnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku," jelas Yunho. Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di tengah kasur. Setelah keduanya duduk berhadapan di atas kasur (kyaaa,, hayo mau ngapain tuh *yadong kumat*),Jaejoong segera menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam Yunho sedari tadi. Yunho jadi salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Jaejoong-ah," jelas Yunho lagi. "Kau boleh tinggal di sini selama yang kau mau. Tapi apa kau tidak mau menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan appamu?" Yunho menjelaskan maksudnya tadi.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu appa dulu. Aku lelah,"

Yunho menghela nafas kecil. "Baiklah. Lebih baik kita tidur, ini sudah malam," ajak Yunho. Jaejoong langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho. Yunho juga turut merebahkan tubuhnya menghadap ke atas.

"Jaljayo, Jaejoong-ah,"

.

.

.

Yunho membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara berisik dari luar. Yunho menoleh dan tidak mendapati Jaejoong di sampingnya. Ke mana dia? Yunho bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Yunho kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur, asal suara yang ia dengar tadi.

Yunho terpaku melihat pemandangan di depannya sekarang. Mungkin itu hanyalah pemandangan biasa bagi orang lain, tapi entah kenapa itu bisa membuat Yunho terpaku. Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang sedang asik memasak. Tangannya bergerak lincah di antara bahanbahan dan alat-alat memasak itu. Yunho masih saja terdiam. Jaejoong terlihat sangat tampan, serta cantik dan mempesona. Terkadang Jaejoong menggembungkan sedikit pipinya, dan itu membuatnya terlihat imut.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun?" Yunho tersentak dan mendapati Jaejoong melihat ke arahnya.

"I—iya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku sedang memasak. Aku sudah terbiasa bangun pagi dan memasak sarapan," jelas Jaejoong. "Kau duduk saja, sebentar lagi matang," lanjut Jaejoong sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Tidak Yunho sangka,sosok dingin seperti Jaejoong ternyata bisa memasak. Yunho jadi kagum pada Jaejoong.

"Waahh, baunya enak sekali!" sahut Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau memasak Jaejoong hyung? Akhirnya… Aku selamat.." lanjut Changmin sembari mengambil tempat di kursi di samping Yunho.

PLETAKK

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'akhirnya'?" Yunho memelototi Changmin.

"YA, Hyung! Sakit tau!" Changmin mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Yunho. "Tentu saja aku selamat, akhirnya aku bisa memakan makanan selain ramen dan makanan bungkusan,"

"Ya! Masih untung kau masih bisa makan," Yunho dan Changmin terus saja beradu mulut sampai mereka berdua tidak sadar jika Jaejoong sudah selesai memasak dan makanannya sudah tersaji dengan rapi di meja makan. Jaejoong duduk di depan Yunho dan Changmin dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Yunho.." Yunho langsung menoleh dan menghentikan pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Changmin saat mendengar suara Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"Hyung! Gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak tahu kalau makanannya sudah jadi," sewot Changmin yang ternyata sudah menemukan makanan yang tersaji di meja makan itu.

"Aisshh! Kau ini—"

"Terima kasih Jaejoong hyung. Aku makan sekarang," Changmin memotong ucapan Yunho dan berterima kasih pada Jaejoong dengan senyumannya yang basa-basi lagi, Changmin langung melahap makanan itu.

"Gomawo, Jaejoong-ah," kali ini Yunho yang berterima kasih.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo makan," Jaejoong menjawab Yunho dengan senyuman kecil. Lagi-lagi Yunho terpana. Jaejoong tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sudah 5 hari Jaejoong tidak masuk kuliah, dan juga 5 hari sudah Jaejoong tinggal di rumah Yunho. Setiap Yunho sudah berangkat kuliah dan Changmin sudah berangkat ke sekolah, Jaejoong selalu mencari cara untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Paling banyak waktunya ia habiskan untuk membersihkan rumah Yunho yang berantakan. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang rapi. Tapi Jaejoong menikmati kegiatannya itu.

5 hari Jaejoong tinggal di rumah Yunho, juga selama itulah Jaejoong dan Yunho menjadi semakin dekat. Semakin hari Jaejoong semakin terbuka. Setiap pagi dan malam juga, Jaejoong selalu memasak. Awalnya Yunho merasa aneh melihat Jaejoong seperti ini, tapi lama-lama ia menikmatinya. Seperti saat makan malam hari ini.

"Waah, masakanmu memang paling hebat, Jae-ah," entah sudah keberapa kalinya Yunho memuji masakan Jaejoong. Dengan bersemangat, Yunho memasukkan sesendok sup kimchi buatan Jaejoong ke mulutnya.

"Benar, kau lebih cocok jadi seorang chef, hyung!" tambah Changmin dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan.

Jae tertawa kecil mendengar pujian dari Yunho dan Changmin. Memang selama 5 hari ini, Jaejoong mulai bisa tersenyum dan tertawa pelan berkat kelakuan Jung bersaudara yang selalu bersemangat itu. Apalagi berkat Yunho, yang selalu menghibur Jaejoong saat Jae teringat appanya.

"Aku kenyang sekali! Gomawo, Jae hyung!" seru Changmin sambil mengelus perutnya yang terasa penuh. Dia kemudian membawa piring kosong miliknya untuk ia cuci. Meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua di meja makan.

"Gomawo, Jae-ah," kali ini Yunho yang berterima kasih pada Jaejoong.

"Aniyo, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih," Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Oh, iya. Kapan kau akan masuk kuliah lagi?" Jaejoong mengangkat alis mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Kau tidak bosan di rumah terus?" lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong berpikir, benar juga. Setiap hari dia selalu bingung apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sepertinya ide pergi kuliah lagi itu tidak terlalu buruk. Lagipula jika dia sendirian di rumah Yunho, dia jadi sering teringat masalahnya.

"Baiklah, aku masuk kuliah besok," jawaban Jaejoong sukses membuat senyum Yunho terkembang lebar.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Yunho dan Jaejoong berangkat bersama, mengingat universitas mereka yang sama. Sesampainya di kampus, Yunho dan Jaejoong berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing.

*SKIP*

"Yunho? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya terkejut saat melihat Yunho duduk di kursi depan kelasnya. Yunho yang meilhat Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja aku menunggumu untuk pulang,"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho langsung saja mengejar Jaejoong dan mensejajarkan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu? Menyenangkan?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak buruk,"

"Apa temanmu tidak heran kenapa kau sudah 5 hari tidak masuk?"

"Tidak," Yunho terdiam. Benar juga. Dia lupa jika Jaejoong dulunya adalah seorang yang dingin. Mungkin karena sudah melihat sisi Jaejoong yang lain, pikiran Yunho tentang Jaejoong yang dingin itu hilang.

"Tenang saja. Kau masih punya aku," Yunho sedikit menggoda Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendengus kecil. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Kenapa?

Saat Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan jantungnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai hidungnya. Jaejoong mendongak dan mendesah pelan.

"Hujan lagi," gumamnya. Yunho ikut mendongak dan merasakan bahwa hujan mulai turun. Mereka berjalan lebih cepat. Namun mereka tidak lebih cepat dari hujan yang sudah turun begitu deras.

"Aisshh! Kalau begini kita bisa basah kuyup," Yunho langsung menggengam tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya untuk berlari. Mereka terus berlari menghindari hujan hingga di sinilah mereka saat ini. Di kursi kantin yang biasa mereka duduki.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu lama di sini, hujannya deras,"kata Yunho pada Jaejoong yang dudukdi sampingnya. Sepertinya salju akan turun mulai dari beberapa hari ke depan, dilihat dari hujan yang semakin deras saja dan cuaca yang makin dingin.

Yunho melirik ke sampingnya dan melihat wajah Jaejoong yang pucat.

"Jae? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Tapi sepertinya jawabannya itu tidak sesuai dengan keadaannya sekarang. Jaejoong mulai menggigil.

"Jae?" Yunho mulai khawatir. Jaejoong terlihat tidak akan lupa bahwa Jaejoong itu tidak tahan apa yang dapat ia lakukan? Yunho tidak membawa jaket hari ini karena cuacanya cerah tadi pagi.

Yunho perlahan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong dan meraih tangan Jaejoong serta menggenggamnya.

Jaejoong tersentak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong berusaha menarik Yunho bersihkeras menahan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Diam saja. Ini biar kau tidak kedinginan," Yunho makin mengeratkan genggamannya.

Jaejoong terdiam saat merasakan ucapan Yunho ada benarnya. Tangan Yunho terasa hangat. Rasa hangat itu perlahan menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya nyaman. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho melepas tangannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jaejoong bersyukur hujan turun. Karena dengan itu, Jaejoong bisa merasakan lagi kehangatan dari seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

"Haahh..hahh.." deru nafas Jaejoong terdengar di kamar Yunho. Yunho segera mencelupkan kompres dan mengompres Jaejoong. Setelah hujan tadi, Jaejoong sakit panas lagi. Penyebabnya mungkin saja karena cuaca yang terlalu dingin, ditambah lagi kondisi Jaejoong yang masih belum seberapa baik.

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Jaejoong. Panas.

Yunho baru saja akan berdiri mengambil obat untuk Jaejoong saat ia merasakan sesuatu menahan tangannya.

"Yun.. dingin.." kata Jaejoong lemah. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan membenarkan selimut Jaejoong.

"Masih dingin?" tanya Yunho. Yunho semakin khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang mulai menggigil pelan.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho terdiam memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan supaya Jaejoong tidak merasa dingin lagi. Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk berbaring di samping Jaejoong dan memasukkan dirinya dalam selimut.

Dengan perlahan tangan kiri Yunho bergerak ke punggung Jaejoong dan menarikJaejoong mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan kanan Yunho juga ikut menarik tubuh Jaejoong. Hingga kini Jaejoong merada di pelukan Yunho. Yunho mulai mengelus punggung Jaejoong.

'Semoga ini cukup' batin Yunho.

Hangat dan nyaman. Lagi-lagi itu yang di rasakan Jaejoong di pelukan Yunho saat ini. Rasa dingin yang ia rasakan tadi perlahan berubah menjadi rasa hangat. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengganti-ganti channel TV di hadapannya. Dari tadi hanya itu yang dia lakukan. Panasnya sudah turun tadi pagi. Tapi Yunho melarangnya untuk kuliah dan ia tidak boleh bergerak terlalu banyak dulu. Yunho dan Changmin sudah pergi dari tadi.

Dia bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Seandainya saja Yunho ada di sini, pasti suasananya akan berbeda.

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding dan mendesah pelan. 2 jam lagi Yunho baru akan pulang. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. Kenapa rasanya lama sekali. Kenapa rasanya ia merindukan sosok Yunho di sampingnya.

"Haahh.."

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya saat ia sudah turun dari bis yang ia naiki tadi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Jaejoong dan memastikan keadaan namja itu tidak apa-apa. Bahkan saat kuliah tadi, Yunho tidak konsentrasi dan hanya memikirkan Jaejoong.

Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan Jaejoong. Walaupun Yunho mencoba menyingkirkan Jaejoong dari pikirannya, tapi Yunho tidak bisa. Selalu saja nama Jaejoong muncul di pikirannya.

Akhirnya Yunho menyadari sesuatu. Rasa ingin berteman dengan Jaejoong yang ia rasakan dulu, kini berubah menjadi perasaan untuk ingin terus melindungi dan ada di samping Jaejoong. Bersamanya dan melindungi Jaejoong.

Yunho terus melangkah sampai rumahnya. "Jae.."panggil Yunho saat ia sudah berada dalam rumah. Yunho berjalan masuk dan menemukan Jejoong yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Yunho mndekatinya dan terdiam. Wajah Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur sangat indah. Yunho heran kenapa ada seorang namja yang memiliki wajah malaikat seperti Jaejoong.

Tangan Yunho perlahan menyentuh pipi Jaejoong yang putih halus dan mengelusnya. Mata Yunho terus terpaku pada wajah Jaejoong dan tanpa sadar wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Jaejoong.

CUP

Akhirnya bibir Yunho menyentuh bibir Jaejoong. Manis. Yunho memejamkan matanya dan mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan sedikit melumatnya dengan perlahan. Bibir Jaejoong terasa manis, Yunho menyukainya.

Jaejoong yang merasakan sesuatu membuka matanya perlahan. Awalnya Jaejoong kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat. Namun Jaejoong tidak menolak. Malah Jaejoong menutup matanya dan mulai membalas.

Yunho kaget dan mebuka matanya dan mendapati Jaejoong yang sedang terpejam. Yunho tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Ciuman yang lembut dan halus.

Yunho dan Jaejoong salig menatap saat ciuman meraka telah lepas. Di tengah kegiatannya mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah,Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong.

Dan tanpa disangka, Jaejoong pun menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang manis.

.

.

.

Dan sejak kejadian itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah dekat, menjadi semakin dekat. Mereka selalu ada lagi yang mereka resahkan, karena saat ini mereka sudah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong menggenggamnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum pada Yunho dan balas menggenggam tangan Yunho.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di kursi kantin seperti biasa. Hari ini tidak hujan, namun mereka tidak ingin langsung pulang ke rumah dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di kantin kampus sebentar.

"Boo, nanti buatkan aku samgyetang di rumah, yah?" pinta Yunho.

Bola mata Jaejoong bergerak ke atas, membuat pose berpikir.

"Emm,bagaimana, yah? Kau mau memberi aku apa kalau aku masak untukmu?" Jaejoong tersenyum jahil. Berbeda. Jaejoong yang sekarang berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang dulu. Kehadiran Yunho di hidupnya membuatnya lebih menikmati hidupnya. Memberikan warna dan senyuman yang selalu datang menghampirinya.

Sekarang Jaejoong lebih sering tertawa. Dia juga mulai melupakan permasalahannya dengan ayahnya. Ini semua berkat Yunho.

CUP

Pipi Jaejoong bersemu sesaat setelah Yunho mengecup pipinya.

"Nanti akan kuberi lebih banyak lagi di rumah," kali ini Yunho yang tersenyum jahil. Wajah Jaejoong bertambah merah mendengar ucapan Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho merasa gemas melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah.

Kekasih?

Ya, Yunho menganggap mereka sudah menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari teman. Meskipun tidak ada kata-kata yang mengikat mereka, tapi Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Jaejoong mengambil botol minum yang ada di depannya dan meminumnnya untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar kencang tadi. Sekarang Jaejoong merasa suka berdebar-debar saat berdekatan dengan Yunho. Tapi itu tidak masalah,karena Jaejoong menyukainya.

"Kau terlihat lucu saat sedang minum," celetuk Yunho tiba-tiba. Sontak mata Jaejoong membulat dan ia tersedak.

"Uhukk.. uhukk… Apa maksudmu?"

"Berhenti minum, atau aku akan menciummu," semburat merah kembali muncul di wajah Jaejoong.

Tapi bukannya berhenti, Jaejoong malah langsung meminum lagi air dari botolnya itu.

"Kau menantangku, Boo?" Yunho makin gemas dengan tingkah Jaejoong. Yunho menarik botol yang dipegang Jaejoong dan menaruhnya di meja. Dengan cepat dihadapkannya Jaejoong ke arahnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum jahil ke Yunho dan membuat Yunho jadi ingin memberi pelajaran pada namja kesayangannya ini.

Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Tapi dengan cepat Jae menahan badan Yunho.

"Kau tidak malu, orang-orang memperhatikan kita," bisik Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian melirik keadaan kantin. Memang mereka tidak berdua saja di sini, ada beberapa orang di sana, dan kebanyakan dari mereka menatap mereka saat ini.

Yunho tersenyum canggung pada orang-orang di sana.

"Awas kau di rumah,Boo," bisik Yunho pada Jae sebelum ia menarik dirinya menjauhi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan kemudian bergidik saat merasakan hembusan angin yang dingin. Sekarang memang tidak hujan, tapi cuacanya cukup dingin, karena saat ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Yunho yang sadar Jaejoong kedinginan, segera merangkul Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi melupakan bahwa mereka tidak berdua di sana.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho. Rasa nyaman yang sudah dikenalnya lagi-lagi datang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati keheningan di antara pun turut diam dan menutup matanya.

Semuanya terasa tenang sebelum orang itu datang..

Jaejoong langsung membuka matanya saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya menjauhi Yunho dengan kasar. Mata Jaejoong membulat saat melihat orang itu.

"Ap..appa.." suara Jaejoong tercekat. Ucapan Jae membuat Yunho terpaku. Orang itu, ayah Jaejoong? Yunho menatap ayah Jaejoong yang wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Mr. Kim. Jaejoong dan Yunho terdiam.

"JADI INI YANG MEMBUATMU PERGI DARI RUMAH?" suara Mr. Kim menggelegar (?) saat membentak Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Yunho yang ada di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap ayahnya dan menunduk tidak berani melihat ayahnya. Tentu saja mungkin ayahnya sudah tahu hubungan Jaejoong dengan Yunho.

"YA TUHAN, JAEJOONG! Aku tidakpernah mengajarimu menjadi orang yang seperti itu!"

Jaejoong langsung menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Orang yang seperti itu? Apa salah jika mereka saling menyukai?

"KAU!" Mr. Kim berjalan mendekati Yunho dengan wajahnya yang menahan amarah. "KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT ANAKKU JADI BEGINI?" Mr. Kim berteriak dengan suara yang keras sembari mendorong badan Yunho keras sehingga hampir membuat Yunho terjungkal.

Jaejoong yang kaget melihat perlakuan ayahnya pada Yunho langsung langsung menahan ayahnya.

"APPA! Jangan! Yunho tidak salah!"

berbalik menghadap Jaejoong.

"Kau Juga! Ayo pulang. Kau harus menyiapkan pertunanganmu dengan Tiffanny!" Mr. Kim menarik tangan Jaejoong kasar tapi segera ditepis oleh Jaejoong.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" terdengar kesungguhan di suara Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan menggenggam tangan Yunho erat. "Aku tidak mau diatur-atur lagi! Aku benci hal itu, aku ingin menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri!" lanjut Jaejoong. Matanya menatap tajam ayahnya.

Namun Mr. Kim hanya mendecih.

"Tsk, kau minta dipaksa rupanya," kemudian muncul 3 orang berbadan besar yang mendekati Jaejoong.

"Tidak!" Orang-orang itu menarik Jaejoong menjauhi Yunho. Yunho terus menahan tangan Jaejoong. Tapi kekuatan orang-orang itu tentu saja lebih besar. Perlahan tapi pasti, tautan kedua tangan mereka mulai terlepas.

"Yunhoo!"

"BOO!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di kasur kamarnya yang sudah lama tidak ia tempati. Setelah dipaksa oleh appanya tadi, Jaejoong langsung dibawa pulang.

Setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata tidak mau dipaksa appanya lagi. Jaejoong tidak mau berpisah dari Yunho. Jaejoong ingin bersama dengan Yunho. Padahal mereka baru saja memulai hubungan yang baik, tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini. Jae merasa dadanya sakit dan sesak. Ia ingin bertemu Yunho.

TLUK TLUK

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah jendelanya saat dirasa ada yang melempari jendelanya. Jae menghapus airmatanya dan berjalan mendekati jendelanya serta membuka tirai yang menutup jendela itu.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Yun..ho..," Yunho tersenyum di depan rumah Jaejoong saat melihat Jaejoong di balik jendela. Jendela kamar Jaejoong memang menghadap langsung ke jalan depan rumah Jaejoong.

Tanpa basa-basi Jaejoong berlari membuka pintu kamarnya.

CEKLEKK

Tidak dikunci. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal appanya selalu mengunci kamar Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong tidak mau memikirkan itu sekarang, dia ingin bertemu Yunho! Jaejoong segera berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

BUKKK

Jaejoong langsung menabrakkan tubuhnya ke Yunho dan memeluk pria itu erat. Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong sama eratnya.

"Yunho.." gumam Jaejoong. Tanpa diminta, air mata Jaejoong turun lagi,entah kenapa dia sangat merindukan Yunho.

Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan. Yunho kemudian melepas pelukannya saat dirasa Jae sudah agak tenang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku mengikuti mobilmu tadi," lagi-lagi Yunho tersenyum.

"Kau..hiks.. Bawa aku pergi, Yunho-yah," Jaejoong mulai terisak lagi. Matanya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan memohon. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong sedih seperti itu juga merasa sakit.

"Bagaimana caranya, Boo?" Bagaimana caranya Yunho membawa Jae dari sini. Ayah Jae saja sudah terang-terangan menolaknya.

"Apa pun,bawa aku pergi ke mana saja asal aku bisa pergi dari sini," pinta Jaejoong "Dan supaya aku bisa bersamamu," kata Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho terdiam.

"Yunho-yah…"

"Tapi kita mau ke mana, Boo?"

"Ke mana saja,"

Yunho terdiam sebenarnya juga ingin sekali membawa Jaejoong bersamanya supaya Jae tidak sedih lagi. Tapi ke mana? Kalau ke rumahnya, pasti Mr. Kim sudah tahu rumahnya mengingat Mr. Kim yang memiliki kuasa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Gwangju?" tiba-tiba ide itu melintas di pikiran Yunho. "Gwangju itu tempatku lahir dan dibesarkan,"lanjut Yunho. Jaejoong langsung mengangguk setuju. Ke mana saja boleh, asal ia tetap bersama Yunho.

"Baiklah. Sekarang masuk dan persiapkan barang-barangmu. Aku akan menunggumu di stasiun," Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dalam. Yunho mulai menggenggam kedua tangan Jae dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Saranghae," bisik Yunho tepat di depan bibir Jaejoong. Dan bibir merekapun bertemu lagi. Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut, mencoba memberi ketengangan. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Yunho.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga Yunho menarik dirinya saat ia lihat Jaejoong mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Nado saranghae,"balas Jaejoong. Mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Kutunggu kau di stasiun," setelah berkata seperti itu, Yunho mulai berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Jaejoong untuk pergi ke stasiun dari rumahnya. Kini Jaejoong sudah sampai di stasiun dengan membawa sebuah koper di tangan kirinya. Cukup mudah bagi Jaejoong untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Saat ia keluar tadi, ia tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ia juga tidak melihat bodyguard-bodyguard yang selalu berjaga di rumahnya. Entah ke mana mereka semua, Jaejoong meyakininya sebagai bantuan dari Tuhan untuk pergi dari sana.

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku stasiun dan matanya mencari-cari Yunho.

Di mana Yunho? Apa ia belum datang? Mungkin Jaejoong yang datang terlalu cepat. Jaejoong lalu menjadi santai dan menunggu Yunho.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

30 menit

Yunho masih belum juga datang. Jaejoong berpikir mungkin Yunho masih dalam perjalanan.

45 menit

1 jam

1,5 jam

2 jam

3 jam

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Ke mana Yunho? Jaejoong mulai bergerak-gerak resah. Perasaannya jadi kacau dan tidak nyaman. Yunho pasti akan datang. Yunho pasti datang. Batin Jaejoong.

Tapi setelah menunggu selama 5 jam, Yunho masih belum datang. Apa Jaejoong datang ke tempat yang salah? Tidak mungkin, ia yakin kereta ke Gwangju akan berangkat dari sini. Yunho pasti datang. Yunho pasti datang. Berkali-kali Jaejoong mengucapkannya dalam hati. Matanya bergerak ke sana kemari mencari Yunho. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

Perlahan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan dalam hati malah mebuatnya resah. Jaejoong takut. Ia takut jika Yunho tidak datang.

"Mungkin dia terkena macet atau semacamnya,"gumam Jaejoong pelan meyakinkan dirinya. Tapi itu tidak berguna. Dia tetap takut.

"Yunho.. Kau di mana?" gumam Jaejoong lagi pelan. Matanya terasa memanas. Dan lagi-lagi matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening. Jaejoong melihat ke luar lagi. Salju. Malam yang dingin ini jadi semakin dingin karena salju yang turun.

"Yunho.. hiks.." Jaejoong mulai terisak pelan. Ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Yunho akan datang, tapi mengingat sudah lama ia menunggu Yunho di sini, ia jadi merasa sesak.

"hiks.. Yunho.." Jaejoong mulai memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Rasanya sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya membuatnya sakit yang luar biasa.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku..hiks..tapi kau di mana sekarang? Hiks..hiks.." Tangisan Jaejoong makin menjadi-jadi. Stasiun sekarang sudah sepi pengunjung karena hari sudah malam, jadi Jaejoong tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menunggu lebih lama, tapi setelah berjam-jam ia menunggu, Yunho tetap tidak datang. Dan saat ini Jaejoong mulai menangis lagi saat berpikir orang yang dicintainya itu mungkin tidak akan datang.

"Yunhoo…"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Part 2 muncul nih, makasih yang udah RnR di part 1 :) Maaf kalo ceritanya tambah ngawur dan geje.

and then, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JAEJOONG 3 Saengil chukkae ^^ Mudah"an jae tetep sehat :)

Tapi ultahnya jae yg tgl 4 ini sepi banget, beda sama yg tgl 26 januari kemaren :( Padahal aku lebih suka ultahnya Jae yg tgl 4 feb yg cuman beda 2 hari sama yun, keke

, yaudah deh, hope you enjoy this story ^^ jangan lupa review yah~

See you tgl 6 besok, ciaoo :D


	3. Chapter 3

.

**RAIN**

**~Part 3~**

**By Hana Jaeri**

**Paring :: Yunjae**

**Cast :: DBSK member**

**Length :: 3/3**

**Warning :: ini cerita YAOI, yang nggak suka nggak usah baca ! Ini fict hasil dari author aba-abal, cerita ngebosenin dan nggak jelas**

.

.

Douzo ^^

.

.

2 tahun kemudian.

"Minho,bersihkan meja nomer 6!"

"Hai,"

"Pelayan, bisa minta sumpit lagi?

"Hai,"

"Anda ingin memesan apa?"

Kesibukan terlihat di sebuah restoran yang ada di tengah kota Nagoya. Jam makan siang memang waktu yang paling ramai untuk semua restoran-restoran yang ada di daerah ini. Tak terkecuali Bigeast Restoran ini. Di dalamnya penuh sekali dengan pelanggan dan pelayan yang sibuk melayani mereka. Walaupun restoran ini masih tergolong baru, tapi tempat ini langsung menjadi tempat favorit warga di sekitar sini. Selain makanannya yang lezat, pelayanan dan dekorasi restoran itu sangat bagus.

"Dozou. Ini menu special kami hari ini," kata seorang pria sembari menyajikan semangkuk makanan. Pria itu tersenyum ramah. Dia memakai kaos V-neck abu-abu yang dilapisi sebuah jaket berwana hitam. Rata-rata pengunjung di sana juga memakai jaket atau mantel, dikarenakan sebentar lagi, Nagoya akan mengalami musim dingin, jadi cuaca cukup dingin saat ini.

Pria itu berbalik dan segera membantu di dapur hingga jam makan siang selesai dan restoran itu mulai agak sepi.

Kemudian dia melangkah dan duduk di kursi yang ada di pojok restoran.

"Hai, Bos! Bagaimana restoranmu hari ini?" kata seorang namja lain yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di depan pria tadi.

"AIssh! Yoochun-ah! Jangan panggil aku bos," namja yang dipanggil Yoochun itu hanya terkekeh.

"Kau memang bos di sini, jadi apa salahnya, Jae hyung?" Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Restoranmu cepat sekali terkenal, hyung," Jaejoong hanya mengangguk menyetujui , restorannya bisa mendapat banyak pengunjung.

_You Got The Wrong Number  
>You Got The Wrong Number<br>I'm Sorry. You Got The Wrong Number  
>So Don't Call Me No More<em>

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/d/dbsk/#share

Terdengar suara berdering dari saku Yoochun. Yoochun segera meraih melihat siapa yang menelpon, Yoochun ijin keluar sebentar untuk menerima telpon itu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Yoochun langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong duduk sendirian.

Sepeninggal Yoochun, Jaejoong menutup matanya, mencoba mengembalikan tenaga yang sempat terkuras saat jam makan siang tadi. Saat menutup mata, Jaejoong teringat dengan masa lalunya.

2 tahun. 2 tahun sudah Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Korea. Sehari setelah dia menunggu Yunho yang tidak pernah datang itu, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang dan melupakan semuanya. Melupakan ayahnya, kehidupannya yang terkekang dan melupakan Yunho..

Untuk yang terakhir itu, sangat sulit dilakukan Jaejoong. Setiap kali dia ingin melupakan namja itu, dia tidak bisa. Sampai saat ini, jika Jaejoong mengingat hari yang buruk di stastiun itu, hati Jaejoong masih terasa sakit dan sesak.

"Haaahh.." Jaejoong mendesah pelan lalu membuka matanya memperhatikan beberapa pengunjung yang ada di restorannya. Ya – sekarang Jaejoong sudah memiliki restoran sendiri. Setelah dia pergi ke Jepang, dia bekerja sebagai di sebuah café milik Yoochun, yang saat ini menjadi sahabatnya. Saat bekerja di café, Jaejoong sangat rajin. Terkadang dia juga membantu koki di dapur. Dan karena masakan Jaejoong banyak disukai, Jaejoong diangkat menjadi koki. Dan Jaejoong suka bekerja freelance di restoran lain untuk bermain piano. Kehidupannya di Jepang ia isi dengan berbagai kesibukah, hal itu semata hanya untuk menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Yunho.

Jaejoong semakin berkembang hingga 5 bulan yang lalu ia mempunyai restoran sendiri. Meskipun tidak besar dan masih baru, restorannya sudah ramai pembeli. Ia ingin berterima kasih pada Yoochun, karena namja itu telah banyak membantu Jaejoong. Yoochun adalah orang pertama yang ia kenal di Jepang dan beruntungnya Yoochun adalah orang Korea yang tinggal di Jepang. Saat Jaejoong butuh pekerjaan, Yoochun memberinya pekerjaan. Saat ia butuh tempat tinggal, Yoochun membantunya dengan meminjamkan uang pada Jaejoong.

Pikiran Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat Yoochun menghampirinya.

Yoochun kemudian duduk di tempat yang ia duduki tadi. "Junsu sebentar lagi akan sampai ke sini, tadi dia mengirim pesan padaku," Yoochun menampilkan senyumannya yang mampu membuat banyak gadis mabuk.

Jaejoong menaikan sebelah alisnya dan memeriksa ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan.

"Kenapa kau yang di sms? Biasanya kan dia memberitahuku," Jaejoong tersenyum menggoda Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum malu dan mengangkat bahunya. "Tanya sendiri pada Junsu!"

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar petanyaan Yoochun. Sejak setahun yang lalu, Junsu menyusulnya untuk pergi ke Jepang. Junsu memutuskan untuk bekerja di Jepang. Sesampainya Junsu di Jepang, Jaejoong langsung mengenalkan Yoochun pada Junsu. Yoochun dan Junsu langsung cepat akrab dan mereka bertiga menjadi sering berkumpul dan bersahabat. Kehadiran Yoochun dan Junsu dalam hidup Jaejoong cukup membuat Jaejoong bersemangat lagi. Dengan melihat kedua sahabatnya itu, Jaejoong jadi bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Kenapa sepertinya kau jadi lebih dekat dengan Su-ie, Yoochun-ah?" goda Jaejoong lagi.

"I..Iie," jawab Yoochun cepat. "Kau bicara apa, hyung? Kita bertiga kan memang dekat," ujar Yoochun lagi.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan lagi melihat reaksi Yoochun. Tapi Jaejoong langsung menghentikan tawanya saat melihat Junsu yang baru masuk restorannya.

"Hai, Hyung! Yoochun-ah," sapa Junsu yang saat ini sudah ada di samping meja Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Junsu lalu mengambil tempat di samping Jaejoong. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Junsu sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria hari ini.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya, kenapa kau kelihatan senang sekali. Nande?" tanya Yoochun yang memperhatikan wajah Junsu yang terlihat berseri-seri.

"Eh? Ahaha.. Itu.. Sebenarnya aku mendapatkan hal yang baik di kantorku tadi," jawab Junsu. Yoochun dan Jaejoong diam menunggu kelanjutannya.

"…Aku diangkat jadi tim desain," lanjut Junsu akhirnya. Junsu tersenyum lebar menunggu reaksi kedua orang di depannya itu. Menjadi tim desain di perusahaan tempatnya sekarang adalah keinginan terbesar Junsu. Tentu saja itu membuatnya sangat senang.

"Waahh, omedetto Junsu!" Yoochun langsung bangkit dan memeluk Junsu sesaat, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya. Wajah Yoochun juga turut berseri mendengar berita itu.

"Omedetto, Jun-chan," Jaejoong juga tidak kalah senang mendengarnya. Jaeejoong memeluk Junsu sekilas, memberi pelukan selamat.

"Terima kasih, hyung," senyuman Junsu semakin lebar.

"Kita harus merayakannya! Bagaimana dengan segelas bir?" tawar Yoochun, senyuman lebar juga menghiasi wajah Yoochun. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Yoochun langsung memanggil pelayan dan meminta sebotol bir dan 3 buah gelas untuk mereka.

Tidak butuh waktu lama dan apa yang dipesan Yoochun tadi sudah tersaji di depan meja.

"Kanpai!"

"Untuk Junsu, kanpai!" Mereka bersulang dan meminum bir dari gelas mereka masing-masing. Mereka saling menatap dan tertawa bersamaan. Mereka terus berbicara dan bercanda sambil sesekali meneguk bir mereka. Mereka terus saja berpesta sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah larut dan hanya tinggal sedikit pengunjung di sana.

"Ahh.. arigatou untuk pesta kecil-kecilannya ini," ucap Junsu setelah meneguk segelas bir.

"Tapi sebelum pulang, aku ingin melihat Jae-hyung bermain piano," lanjut Junsu sambil menunjuk sebuah grand piano yang ada di salah satu sisi restoran. Jaejoong itu memang suka dan pandai sekali dalam bermain piano. Junsu suka mendengarkan permainan Jaejoong, sangat halus dan menenangkan.

"Eh?"

"Ayolah, hyung… yah?" pinta Junsu dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Aku juga ingin melihatmu bermain, hyung," kali ini Yoochun juga ikut meminta Jaejoong.

"Haahh, baiklah," Junsu dan Yoochun langsung sumringah mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju piano itu. Jaejoong memang sengaja menaruh piano di restorannya itu,karena dia suka sekali bermain piano. Jaejoong sesekali bermain piano saat malam hari,untuk menyalurkan hobinya sekaligus menghibur pengunjung.

Jaejoong kini sudah duduk di depan piano itu. Dia jadi teringat, dulu dia tidak bisa leluasa bermain piano,karena appanya yang sangat mengekangnya dan memaksanya masuk jurusan bisnis. Tapi sekarang, Jaejoong bisa bermain piano sepuasnya.

Jaejoong menarik nafas pelan dan mulai menekan tuts tuts piano.

_neoneun sarangiran gorani?_

_annya sashil nado moreugesseo_

_danjeo moreuge Ye  
>gaseumi ddwegeobgo mak twigo jakkuu nunmuri hollona<em>

otteohke haeya haneun goni  
>chajjaga mureup kkeurumyeon dweni<br>nado moreuge Ye  
>gyeosok neoreul chatgo ddo dwigo , goldabomyon ddo jejariya<p>

Junsu dan Yoochun sama-sama langsung menahan nafas saat mendengar Jaejoong bernyanyi. Suara dan permainan piano Jaejoong memang selalu bisa membuat mereka kagum.

.

.

.

Jaejoong meletakan lap yang ia pakai untuk mengelap meja dapur tadi di dalam gudang. Jaejoong beranjak ke luar dapur setelah sebelumnya ia memeriksa dan membersihkan dapur. Hari sudah makin larut dan Jaejoong tinggal seorang diri di restorannya, pekerja-pekerja di restorannya sudah pulang semua. Setiap hari sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jaejoong untuk tinggal terakhir untuk mengecek keadaan restorannya.

Dia lalu mematikan semua lampu lalu berjalan keluar dan mengunci restorannya. Jaejoong berbalik dan terpaku.

"Hujan," gumam Jaejoong pelan. Tetes-tetes air itu turun ke tanah dengan begitu derasnya. Ternyata tadi dirinya terlalu sibuk mengecek restorannya hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa hujan sedang turun. Jaejoong bergidik saat merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja langsung masuk ke dalam restorannya lagi dan menunggu hujan reda di dalam restorannya yang hangat. Tapi tubuh Jaejoong tetap diam. Memilih untuk tetap berada di depan restorannya saja. Yang melindunginya dari hujan saat ini hanyalah atap yang ada di depan restorannya, hingga tubuhnya tidak terlindungi dari hawa yang semakin dingin.

Mata Jaejoong memandang lekat hujan yang jatuh di depannya. Melihat hujan, ia jadi teringat lagi dengan Yunho. Bagaimana kabar pria itu sekarang? Apa dia sudah lulus? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Apa dia masih mengingat Jaejoong? Kenapa dia tidak mencarinya?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba mengapus pemikiran ngawurnya. Dia harus melupakan Yunho. Pria itu tidak datang, Yunho tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

Jaejoong merasa hatinya berdenyut. Memikirkan Yunho saja sudah membuatnya sakit.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa sesorang berdiri di sampingnya. Sepertinya orang ini sedang berteduh dari hujan. Keadaan di sana sangat sepi hanya dengan lampu jalan yang menerangi. Dan di sana, restoran Jaejoonglah yang hanya dapat dibuat berteduh. Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan orang itu dan tetap melihat ke depan.

Pria di samping Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya yang agak basah. Dia menatap tasnya dan mendesah pelan saat melihat tasnya itu basah. Tanpa menghiraukan Jaejoong yang ada di sampingnya, dia mengambil ponselnya dan terkejut melihat ponselnya juga basah.

"SHIT!"

DEG

Suara itu.., suara itu terdengar familier bagi Jaejoong. Suara yang membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa. Suara yang membuatnya merindukan pemilik suara itu.

Tidak, tidak mungkin dia di sini, batin Jaejoong.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menoleh ke pria di sampingnya.

DEG

Pria itu sedang menunduk, membetulkan sepatunya, sehingga Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi postur tubuh itu, rambut itu, semuanya mirip dengan Yunho. Jaejoong masih menatap lekat pria itu hingga tiba-tiba pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan wajah Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya.

DEG

"Yun.." suara Jaejoong tercekat. Dia tidak percaya pria itu ada dihadapannya sekarang. Tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa melihat Yunho lagi.

"Jae.." Yunho juga tidak kalah terkejut melihat sosok Jaejoong di hadapannya.

Mereka terus bertatapan hingga beberapa lama, seolah menyampaikan kerinduan yang tengah mereka rasakan. Kontak mata itu terputus, Jaejoong lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha tidak melihat Yunho lagi. Dia ingin melupakan Yunho, ingat ?

Yunho langsung membetulkan posisinya. Yunho samasekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong di sini.

Suasana hening menguasai mereka hingga Yunho memecah keheningan itu. "Jae.." kata Yunho dengan suara pelan yang hampir teredam suara hujan.

Yunho menoleh dan memperhatikan namja di sampingnya itu. Jaejoong tidak berubah. Wajahnya tetap putih bersih dan terlihat halus. Mata,hidung, bibir itu masih sama. Hanya sekarang Jaejoong terlihat lebih kurus. Ya Tuhan, betapa ia sangat merindukan namja itu.

Jaejoong masih tetap terdiam menatap hujan, seolah hujan itu lebih menarik daripada Yunho.

"Mianhe," ucap Yunho pelan. Daridulu Yunho ingin sekali mengucapkan kata itu pada Jaejoong.

"Aku—" belum sempat Yunho melanjutkan perkataannya, Jaejoong sudah maju ke depan dan menghentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat dan Jaejoong langsung masuk ke dalamnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Yunho sama sekali.

"Jalan, pak,"Jaejoong berkata pada sopir taksi itu. Perlahan taksi itu pun berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menatap taksi itu dengan pandangan sendu.

.

.

.

PRANG

Semua orang yang ada di dapur langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara berisik itu. Jaejoong langsung menunduk dan langsung membereskan pecahan piring yang baru saja ia jatuhkan.

"Hyung!" sahut Yoochun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan ikut menunduk di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Aahh!" Jaejoong meringis saat merasakan tangannya tergores pecahan piring dan membuat darah keluar dari tangannya.

"Hyung!" Yoochun langsung mengangkat Jaejoong berdiri. "Bersihkan ini,"perintah Yoochun pada seorang pelayan. Ia lalu membawa Jaejoong keluar dari dapur dan mendudukkannya di meja yang biasa mereka tempati untuk mengobrol. Yoochun meninggalkan Jaejoong sebentar dan kembali dengan membawa kotak obat.

"Kau kenapa sih, hyung?" Yoochun mulai memegang tangan Jaejoong dan membersihkan lukanya. "Kau aneh sekali hari ini, hari ini saja kau sudah memecahkan 3 piring. Saat jam makan siang tadi, kau juga menjatuhkan makanan. Lalu matamu terlihat bengkak. Ada apa, hmm?"

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah, "Iie, daijobu. Mungkin aku kurang tidur saja," bohong Jaejoong. Semalaman tadi ia menangis. Pertemuannya yang tidak terduga dengan Yunho kemarin membuatnya merasakan senang dan sakit. Senang bisa melihat Yunho lagi, tapi perasaan senang itu datang dengan perasaan sakit yang mendampinginya.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak ingin istirahat saja?" Yoochun bertanya dengan raut cemas. Tangannya masih sibuk mengobati tangan Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah,"

Yoochun mengalah. Setelah selesai mengobati luka Jaejoong, Yoochun beranjak dari sana untuk mengambil segelas teh hangat untuk Jaejoong. Sepeninggal Yoochun, Jaejoong menyenderkan kepalanya dan menutup mata.

"Haahh"

"Jae"

DEG

Suara itu lagi. Apakah dia ada di sini? Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya. Matanya membulat melihat Yunho sudah ada di depannya. Namun sedetik kemudian Jae merubah ekspresinya jadi datar lagi.

"Jae, aku ingin bicara padamu," sahut Yunho sambil duduk di kursi di hadapan Jaejoong. Mata Yunho bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia masih belum bisa menatap namja manis di depannya ini. Rasa bersalah itu masih menumpuk di hatinya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Yunho-sshi?" dingin. Itulah nada suara Jaejoong yang terdengar Yunho. Yunho semakin resah.

Setelah Yunho bertemu Jaejoong kemarin malam, Yunho ingin melihat Jaejoong lagi dan minta maaf padanya. Semalam Yunho memutuskan untuk pergi ke restoran tempat ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Siapa tahu dia bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Yunho hari ijin untuk pulang lebih awal dari kantornya untuk pergi ke restoran ini.

Setelah menunggu 1 jam, akhirnya Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong lagi. Raut wajah senang Yunho berubah menjadi masam saat melihat Jaejoong yang keluar dari dapur restoran dengan dirangkul oleh seorang pria. Mereka lalu duduk di sebuah sudut restoran itu.

Tubuh Yunho sedikit bereaksi saat melihat pria itu menyentuh tangan Jaejoong, tapi Yunho dengan cepat menenangkan dirinya. Dia tidak berhak marah pada Jaejoong setelah apa yang dilakukannya dulu. Setelah beberapa saat, pria itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Yunho kemudian dengan segenap keberaniannya,ia mendekati Jaejoong. Ia ingin menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka. Hingga sampai sekarang, sampailah Yunho di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong aku—"

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting, aku akan pergi. Aku masih sibuk," Jaejoong memotong kalimat Yunho dan beranjak dari sana. Tapi Yunho dengan sigap menahan tangan Jaejoong.

"Tunggu!" Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho. "Aku ingin minta maaf," lanjut Yunho pelan.

"…"

"Maaf," suara Yunho terdengar tulus di telinga Jaejoong. Tapi dia tidak mau mudah percaya lagi dengan pria di hadapannya ini.

"Maaf aku tidak datang hari itu," Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong dalam. Jaejoong akhirnya menoleh ke arah Yunho. Mata mereka bertemu. Yunho bisa melihat sepasang mata di depannya itu memerah dan menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong lirih. "Kenapa kau tidak datang?"  
>Yunho terdiam, "I—itu.."<p>

Jaejoong merasakan ada yang menusuk hatinya lagi. Yunho tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa ini berarti Yunho memang tidak mencintainya?

"Sudahlah, lupakan," Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho dan melangkah menjauhi Yunho.

"Saranghae," Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat mendengar suara berat Yunho yang ada di belakangnya. Masih beranikah dia mengatakan cinta setelah apa yang dilakukannya dulu?

"Tidak, kau tidak mencintaiku,"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah,"

"…" Jaejoong memejamlan matanya sesaat untuk menenangkan perasaanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Jaejoong-ah," kata Yunho agak keras hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung yang ada di sana menoleh padanya. Tapi Jaejoong terus melangkah tangpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

Ternyata Yunho benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Setelah hari itu, ia selalu datang ke restoran itu. Ia selalu datang dan mencoba mengajak Jaejoong bicara. Tapi Jaejoong selalu mengabaikannya. Kalau tidak begitu, ia akan duduk di salah satu meja, memesan secangkir kopi dan duduk di sana seharian untuk memperhatikan Jaejoong. Yunho tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mendekati Jaejoong.

Keadaan seperti ini sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Jaejoong. Ia jadi ingat, dulu mereka juga pernah seperti ini, saat Yunho yang dulu selalu mendekatinya di kantin kampus tapi Jaejoong selalu mengabaikan Yunho. Sama seperti saat ini.

Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong mulai menikmati kehadiran Yunho yang ada di restorannya. Warna hidupnya yang dulu sempat hilang, kini perlahan-laha datang menghampirinya lagi.

Jaejoong melirik jam tangan cokaltnya. Jam 5 sore lebih 5 menit. Sebentar lagi Yunho pasti akan datang ke restorannya lagi. Yunho selalu datang sekitar jam 5 sore. Lihatlah, bahkan Jaejoong mulai memperhatikan jam berapa Yunho akan datang.

"Selamat datang," ucapan seorang pelayan membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di kursi kasir. Jaejoong langsung menolehkan kepalanya melihat pintu masuk. Itu dia Yunho datang. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, sebersit perasaan senang timbul di hatinya saat melihat Yunho.

Tapi kali ini sepertinya Yunho tidak sendiri. Yunho datang bersama 5 orang lain yang berpakaian pakaian katoran. 3 orang pria dan 2 orang wanita. Teman kerja Yunho mungkin, batin Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong mengenali salah satu dari teman Yunho, sepertinya ia sering melihatnya di sini.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong dan tersenyum padanya, lalu duduk bersama teman-temannya.

"Ahh, aku sering pergi ke tempat ini," celetuk seorang teman Yunho.

"Benarkah Kikuta-san ?" tanya Yunho. Sesekali matanya melirik Jaejoong yang masih duduk manis di kursi kasir. Sebenarnya Yunho agak penasaran dengan pekerjaan Jaejoong. Apakah Jaejoong pelayan disini? Tapi kenapa pria itu tidak pernah memakai seragam seperti yang lainnya.

"Hai, saat pertama kali restoran ini dibuka, aku menyukai masakannya dan sering pergi ke sini," jawab sesorang yang bernama Kikuta itu. "Saking seringnya, aku bahkan mengenal pemiliknya dan kadang-kadang berbincang dengannya, hhaha,"

"Benarkah?" tanya seorang teman Yunho yang lain.

Makanan sudah datang dan tersaji di hadapan mereka. Mereka pun mulai menyantapnya. Untuk sekian kalinya Yunho melirik Jaejoong. Jae masih di tempat yang sama, tapi di sampingnya sekarang ada seorang namja yang kemarin merangkul Jaejoong. Mereka tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali, huh? Tanpa sadar Yunho mendengus melihat keakraban mereka.

"Waah, umai!" kata seorang wanita yang duduk disamping Yunho. "Kau benar, Kikuta, masakannya sangat enak," Yunho memilih untuk tidak melihat Jaejoong lagi dan mulai mengikuti obrolan teman-temannya.

"Benar kan, bahkan pemiliknya lah yang memasak dan meramu sendiri masakan ini," sontak semuanya langsung kagum, termasuk Yunho.

"Dia juga terkadang bermain piano saat malam hari," lanjut Kikuta. Yunho menoleh melihat grand piano yang ada di salah satu sisi restoran. Tak disangka pemilik restoran ini ternyata mempunyai banyak keahlian.

"Itu dia orangnya ada di sini," Kikuta kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada sesorang. Yunho lalu mengikuti arang pandangan Kikuta dan matanya sedikit terbelalak. Ia melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan ke arah mejanya.

"Konbanwa, Kikuta-san," sapa Jaejoong ramah saat ia sudah sampai di meja Yunho dan kawan-kawannya.

"Hai, Jaejoong-san. Seperti biasa, makanan di sini selalu lezat," Kikuta memuji masakan Jaejoong.

"Ah, arigatou," Jaejoong tersenyum sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Kim Jaejoong, pemilik restoran ini," Kikuta memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada teman-temannya yang ada di sana.

"Hajimemashite," sekali lagi Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya.

"Hajimemashite,"balas teman-teman Yunho antusias. Tapi berbeda dengan Yunho yang masih menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya. Ternyata orang yang dia cintai sekarang menjadi sehebat saja kenapa ia selalu merasa seperti mengenali masakan yang ada di sini. Ternyata ini masakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho dan terkekeh dalam hati saat melihat ekspresi bengong Yunho yang lucu. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, silahkan menikmati makanannya," Jaejoong tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bagaimana, dia hebat kan?" tanya Kikuta.

"Benar, hebat! Dia juga tampan," celetuk seorang wanita di antara mereka.

"Benar, dia hebat,"gumam Yunho pelan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya mengecek meja kasir. Tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa menghentikan matanya yang sesekali melirik namja yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya itu. Jaejoong melongos kesal saat melihat seorang wanita yang duduk di samping Yunho menyuapi Yunho dengan gaya menggoda. Jaejoong melirik Yunho lagi dan matanya sedikit terbelalak saat melihat wanita itu sudah duduk semakin dekat dengan Yunho dan mulai menyentuh lengan Yunho dan mengusapnya. Dan parahnya Jaejoong melihat Yunho tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Jaejoong beralih memandang meja kasir dan mulai menata uang yang tadi ia hitung dalam mesin kasir dengan kasar. Saking kasarnya, sampai ada beberapa uang receh yang jatuh. Yoochun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya, menatap heran Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

Jaejoong menunduk memunguti uang koin yang jatuh dan menaruhnya ke dalam mesin kasir masih dengan gerakan yang kasar juga.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Jaejoong singkat lalu beranjak menuju dapur meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih kebingungan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal hari ini. Jika biasanya Jaejoong pulang larut malam, sekarang pukul 7, ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Jaejoong mengambil jaketnya dan beranjak keluar restoran. Saat berjalan, Jaejoong melirik lagi ke arah Yunho. Namja itu masih sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Apalagi wanita di samping Yunho masih gencar menggrepe-grepe Yunho. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mendengus kesal dan mempercepat langkahnya keluar restoran.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam di halaman restorannya. Ia menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Entah kenapa suasana di dalam restoran tadi terasa panas baginya. Jaejoong tersenyum lega saat merasakan udara segar memasuki paru-parunya.

"Pulang cepat, huh?" Jaejoong terlonjak saat mendengar suara sesorang di sampingnya.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau bisa menjadi sehebat ini, Joongie," lanjut Yunho sembari mengulas senyumnya untuk Jaejoong.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu," ketus Jaejoong.

"Sombong sekali pemilik restoran ini," goda Yunho. Tiba-tiba, Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya pergi.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan," Jaejoong berusaha berontak, tapi tenaganya masih kalah dengan tenaga Yunho yang lebih kuat.

Yunho menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ayo kita kencan!"

.

.

.

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sesampainya ia di kamarnya. Bibirnya tersenyum lagi saat mengingat kencannya dengan Jaejoong barusan. Walaupun mungkin hanya Yunho yang menganggapnya sebagai kencan karena Jaejoong masih agak ketus padanya, dia tetap senang. Tadi Yunho mengajak Jaejoong ke sebuah game center dan bermain di sana, setelahnya Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk makan di Dongdaemun (pasar tengah malam). Yunho kaget mengetahui Jaejoong sangat menggilai masakan pedas. Yunho yang tadi iseng mencicipi makanan yang dipesan Jaejoong, jadi kepedasan sendiri hingga akhirnya ia ditertawakan oleh Jaejoong.

Lagi-lagi Yunho tersenyum saat mengingat hal itu. Dia senang bisa membuat Jaejoong tertawa lagi. Dia berharap untuk seterusnya ia tetap bisa membuat Jaejoong tertawa dan tersenyum seperti dulu. Memikirkan itu, Yunho jadi teringat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

Yunho sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya setelah ia bertemu dan berjanji dengan Jaejoong tadi. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka jika Jaejoong meninggalkan ayahnya yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil, tapi ia lebih tidak suka jika Jaejoong terus-terusan sedih dan tertekan karena ayahnya.

Yunho baru saja akan berbelok ke gang rumahnya saat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya dan menghalangi jalannya. Yunho menatap heran mobil itu dan orang-orang berbadan agak besar yang keluar dari mobil heran Yunho berubah menjadi tatapan waspada saat orang-orang itu mulai mengelilinginya. Kemudian seorang pria berumur keluar dari mobil itu. Orang itu memakai jas hiitam dan tampilannya terlihat elegan.

"Tu..tuan Kim," Yunho tercekat melihat orang yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa kau ada waktu anak muda, aku ingin bicara denganmu," Yunho heran melihat Mr. Kim. Sangat berbeda dengan yang di kampus tadi, walau suaranya tetap terdengar tegas.

Yunho terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk ragu.

Yunho dan Mr. Kim kini sudah duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran. Tadi setelah Yunho mengiyakan ajakan Mr. Kim, Yunho dan Mr. Kim pergi ke restoran ini dengan mobil hitam tadi.

"Kau, apa hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong?" langsung menuju pokok pembicaraan. Sedangkan Yunho langsung tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Mr. Kim.

"It..itu.."

"Jauhi Jaejoong," Yunho tersentak lagi. Dari awal ia sudah berpikir bahwa hal inilah yang ingin dibicarakan , tapi dia tetap kaget saat mendengarnya.

"Jangan temui dia lagi, aku bisa memberi uang berapapun yang kamu minta," lanjut Mr. Kim.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya," Yunho berkata dengan suara tegas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa anda tidak sadar kalau selama ini anda membuatnya menderita?"

"Kau?"

"Anda selalu mengekangnya,menyuruhnya melakukan ini dan itu, tanpa mendengarkan pendapat dan keinginan Jaejoong,"

"Dia anakku, anak harus selalu menuruti orang tuanya!"

"Tapi anda sudah keterlaluan! Anda bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sudah menderita, coba anda sekali-kali mendengarkannya," Yunho berkata tegas dengan matanya menatap lurus Mr. Kim di depannya yang terlihat mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Jaejoong, karena aku mencintainya," setelah berkata begitu, Yunho berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum dia pergi keluar restoran. Keputusannya telah bulat. Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Jaejoong.

"Anak itu! Cepat tangkap dia! Dia harus diberi pelajaran!" Mr. Kim yang masih menahan amaranhya menyuruh orang-orangnya pergi menangkap Yunho. Orang-orang berbaju hitam itupun berlari untuk mengejar Yunho.

Yunho yang sudah berjalan di trotoar menoleh dan mendapati suruhan Mr. Kim yang mengejarnya. Yunho pun langsung berlari menghindari orang-orang itu. Kejar-kejaran itupun terjadi.

"Yah! Berhenti!" salah satu dari orang-orang itu berteriak. Yunho terus berlari dan berlari. Keringatnya pun sudah menetes. Yunho melihat jam tangannya. Gawat, dia bisa melihat kea rah depan dan mengingat jalan itu. Di sebrang sana, ada belokan yang nantinya menuju stasiun. Dia langsung menambah kecepatannya berharap dia bisa sampai stasiun dan bertemu dengan Jaejoong secepatnya.

Tapi, Yunho terlalu ceroboh untuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya saat sedang menyebrang. Dia terus berlari tanpa mengetahui bahwa dari sisi kanan, ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

TIN TIN

BRUAKK

Tanpa terelakan lagi, mobil itu menabrak tubuh Yunho yang sedang berlari. Badan Yunho sedikit terlempar ke depan. Orang-orang yang tadi mengejar Yunho juga langsung terpaku.

Darah mulai menetes dari kepalanya yang masih berkeringat. Seluruh badannya terasa sakit sekali. Ia seperti tidak bisa merasakan rasa yang lain kecuali rasa sakit itu. Tapi dia masih ingat kalau dia punya sebuah janji. Janji kepada orang yang dicintainya.

"Jae….joong," ucap Yunho lirih sebelum akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

**FLASBACK END**

Yunho memejamkan matanya mengingat kejadian itu. Setelah kejadian itu, ia terbangun dalam sebuah kamar rumah sakit dengan Changmon yang menungguinya. Yunho terkejut saat Changmin memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah tidak sadar selama 4 hari. Saat itu pikiran Yunho langsung tertuju pada Jaejoong. Bagaimana dengan namja itu?

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Yunho tidak mau beristirahat namun ia segera mencari Jaejoong ke mana-mana. Ia bahkan datang ke rumah Jaejoong tapi ia malah dihadiahi tuduhan Mr. Kim kalau ia yang membawa kabur anaknya. Mungkin pada awalnya memang seperti itu, tapi ia sendiri sekarang tidak tahu di mana terus saja mencari kabar Jaejoon, tapi hasilnya nihil. Jaejoong seperti sudah hilang di telan bumi. Akhirnya Yunho dan Changmin memeutuskan pindah ke Jepang sejak setahun lalu. Dan tanpa disangka, Yunho bisa bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong di restoran itu.

Yunho senang tapi juga khawatir. Semoga saja Jaejoong mau memaafkannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengambil sebuah bir dingin dalam kulkas kecil. Ia sekarang sedang berada di sebuah supermarket, berbelanja kebutuhannya. Senyuman tipis tercetak di bibirnya saat ia mengingat kencannya dengan Yunho kemarin. Tidak ia sangka ia pergi kencan Yunho. Walaupun ia masih marah pada pria itu, tidak bisa dipungkiri ada setitik rasa sengan di hatinya.

BRUKK

Badan Jaejoong sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Ternyata ia tadi melamun dan tidak memperhatikan jalan sehingga ia menabrak seseorang.

"Gomena.." Jaejoong baru akan meminta maaf pada orang di depannya, tapi kata maaf itu langsung tertahan saat melihat siapa orang itu.

"Jaejoong hyung!" orang itu juga tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Chang..changmin!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan sambil menenteng belanjaannya dengan gontai. Percakapannya dengan Changmin tadi membuat pikirannya penuh. Setelah tadi mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja, dongsaeng Yunho itu mengajak Jaejoong ke sebuah café. Awalnya mereka hanya mengobrol basa-basi,hingga raut wajah Changmin berubah menjadi serius dan menceritakan sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong sangat terkejut dan lemas saat mendengarnya.

Ternyata selama ini pikirannya dia salah. Yunho tidak datang bukan kerena Yunho tidak mencintainya, tapi karena ayahnya.

"_Saat sadar, yang diingat Yunho hyung hanyalah Jaejoong hyung" _kata-kata Changmin terngiang di kepala Jaejoong.

"_Yunho hyung terus saja mencari Jaejoong hyung tanpa memperhatikan dirinya yang baru saja sembuh," _ Yunho selama ini mencarinya. Yunho selalu memikirkannya, tapi Jaejoong malah berusaha melupakan Yunho.

"_Setelah hyung pergi, Yunho hyung tidak seceria dulu, dia selalu muram dan sering melamun," _ Jaejoong merutuki dirinya sendiri karena membuat Yunho sedih. Bagaimana ia tidak sadar bahwa Yunho itu benar-benar mencintainya.

"_Hingga akhirnya Yunho hyung bertemu dengan Jaejoong hyung di sini. Setelah itu, hyung perlahan-lahan jadi ceria lagi," _

Jaejoong sadar, tidak seharusnya dia bersikap dingin pada Yunho, karena memang dari awal bukan Yunho memang masih memikirkannya. Memikirkan itu, Jaejoong merasa lega. Dia senang. Dan dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Yunho.

Tiba-tiba, Jaejoong merasakan tangannya terkena sesuatu yang basah. Jaejoong mendongak ke atas. Gerimis. Jaejoong mencepatkan jalannya menghindari gerimis. Gerimis itu perlahan berubah menjadi hujan. Tidak deras, tapi cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya basah. Jaejoong pun berlari sambil tetap membawa belanjaannya. Jaejoong melihat sebuah toko yang sedang tutup, namun bagian depan toko itu sepertinya bisa untuk tempat berteduh.

Jaejoong segera menuju tempat itu.

"Haah," Jaejoong mendesah lega saat tubuhnya sudah terlindungi dari hujan. Tapi kenapa rasanya tempatnya lebih sempit dari yang ia lihat tadi? Jaejoong menoleh ke sampingnya dan terpaku saat melihat sesorang yang sangat ia temui berdiri di sampingnya, berlindung dari hujan,sama sepertinya.

"Hai, Jae," sapa Yunho.

"Ha..hai" Jaejoong membalas sapaan Yunho dengan senyuman grogi.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, namun baik Yunho atau Jaejoong, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan sama sekali, sehingga yang terdengar di antara mereka hayalah suara hujan yang masih belum berhenti. Walaupun Jaejoong sangat ingin bertemu dengan pria di sampingnya ini, Jaejoong masih bingung apa yang akan dikatakannya. Perasaan gugup juga merasuki perasaannya, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah diam.

Tapi dalam hati, Jaejoong menyadari sesuatu. Dia selalu bertemu dengan Yunho saat hujan. Ia bertemu dengan Yunho dulu juga karena hujan. Sama seperti saat ini. Mungkin hujan adalah cupid bagi dirinya dan Yunho.

Suasana hening itupun tetap berlangsung bahkan hingga hujan itu perlahan berhenti. Tapi, sepertinya Jaejoong masih terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai ia tidak sadar jika hujan sudah berhenti.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti," suara Yunho berhasil menarik Jaejoong kembali ke dunia.

"Ha? I—Iya,"

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Yunho dengan senyumnya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kaku dan mulai berjalan pelas. Namun baru 4 langkah dia berjalan, Jaejoong membalikkan badannya menghadap Yunho yang masih berdiri di tempat tadi.

"Yu-yunho, mau makan di rumahku?" Yunho menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"A-aku tadi baru belanja, tapi sepertinya ini terlalu banyak untuk kumakan sendiri," Jaejoong langsung mencari alasan untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Yunho tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini bukan?

.

.

.

"Mashita," seru Yunho setelah melahap habis makanannya. Masakan Jaejoong rasanya tetap sama seperti dulu, tidak berubah sama sekali. Saat ini mereka sudah duduk di meja makan di rumah Jaejoong, Rumah Jaejoong tidak besar, mengingat dia hanya sendirian. Tapi rumah sangat nyaman sekali kau masuk ke dalamnya.

Jaejoong tersnyum senang mendengarnya. Dia lalu beranjak merapikan mangkok nasinya dan Yunho,kemudian mencucinya. Sedangkan Yunho beranjak duduk di sofa untuk menonton TV.

PRANG

Yunho yang terkejut, langsung berlari menuju dapur saat mendengar suara piring pecah.

"Jae!" Seru Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong berjongkok membersihkan pecahan piring dengan tangan telanjangnya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah. Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong membingingnya duduk di kursi.

"Kau ini..Kenapa bisa terluka seperti ini?" jelas sekali nada khawatir di suar Yunho.

"Maaf,tadi tangannku licin," bohong, itu bohong. Sebenarnya tadi Jaejoong terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang menonton TV saat ia mencuci tadi. Letak dapur dan ruang TV yang bersebelahan memudahkan Jaejoong melihat Yunho.

Yunho membersihkan luka Jaejoong terlebih dahulu sebelum mengobatinya.

"Ahh," Jaejoong meringis pelan saat obat yang diberi Yunho mengenai lukanya.

"Tahan sedikit, jae," kata Yunho lembut. Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap wajah Yunho dekat dengan wajahnya saat ini. Wajah Yunho terlihat serius saat mengobati lukanya. Jaejoong terus saja menatap lekat wajah Yunho dan tersadar, betapa ia sangat merindukan Yunho selama ini.

"Selesai," ucap Yunho setelah ia memasang plester di jari telunjuk Jaejoong. Yunho menatap telapak kanan Jaejoong yang penuh dengan luka yang masih ia genggam. Tapi tiba-tiba Jaejoong menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho.

"Arigatou,"

"Tunggu," Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong lagi. Dengan perlahan Yunho menggamnya dan mencium jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang telah dibalut plester itu dengan lembut.

CUP

"Dengan itu, lukamu akan lebih cepat sembuh," Wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengarnya.

Yunho terkekeh melihat muka Jaejoong yang memerah. Terlihat sangat imut di mata Yunho.

"Yun.." Yunho menghentikan kekehannya saat mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya.

"Hmm"

"Apa kau mencintaiku," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri terkejut mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat dan tersenyum, "Tentu saja"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak datang ke stasiun waktu itu?"

"….." lagi-lagi Yunho terdiam saat Jaejoong menanyakan hal ini. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Ia tidak mau Jaejoong semakin membenci ayahnya sendiri, walaupun itu bukan ayah kandung Jaejoong.

"Yun," panggil Jaejoong.

"…." Yunho masih diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari tatapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Baiklan, kau tidak usah memberitahuku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya,"

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dengan terkejut. Jaejoong sudah tahu?

"Ini semua gara-gara ayahku, bukan?" Mata Yunho melebar mendengarnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum misterius, "Kau tidak perlu tahu darimana aku mengetahuinya,"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal, Yunho-yah," ucap Jaejoong pelan. "Kau malah membuatku beranggapan buruk tentangmu,"

"I-itu…,"

"Kau tidak bagaimana perasaanku saat menunggumu saat itu. Aku menunggu berjam-jam, tapi orang yang kutunggu tidak datang juga. Kau tidak tahu, rasanya sakit sekali aku waktu itu," ucap Jaejoong lirih. Mata Jaejoong menyiratkan kepedihan dan kedua mata besar itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Yunho bersumpah ia rasanya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Jaejoong sedih dan terluka.

"Setelah itu aku pergi ke Jepang, berkerja siang malam, berusaha melupakanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa," Jaejoong menumpahkan apa yang ia pendam selama ini. Cairan bening perlahan turun dari matanya yang indah. "Aku selalu saja ingat padamu, sama sekali tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Yunho-yah," Jaejoong mulai terisak.

Yunho terpaku mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih mencintainya. Benarkah itu? Ya Tuhan, Yunho merasa senang mendengarnya sekaligus sakit saat melihat Jaejoong menangis seperti itu. Dengan lembut, Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong yang sedikit bergetar ke pelukannya. Yunho meletakan tangan kirinya di pinggang Jaejoong dan tangan kanannya membelai rambut halus Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Yunho dan masih terisak.

"Mian, mianhe Jaejoong-ah," Yunho terus membisikan kata maaf di telinga Jaejoong.

Setelah Jaejoong berhenti dengan isakannya, Jaejoong menarik tubunhya dari pelukan Yunho dan menatap Yunho lekat dengan matanya yang basah.

"Tidak, tidak perlu minta maaf, ini semua bukan salahmu," ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong khawatir. "Kau..kau tidak membenci ayahmu kan?"

"Benci? Mungkin iya awalnya, tapi aku sadar. Berkat ayahku, aku bisa dekat denganmu," Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Itu benar. Karena ayahnya yang terlalu mengekang, Jaejoong kabur dari rumah dan bertemu dengan Yunho hingga Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke rumahnya dan mereka menjadi 'dekat'.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tidakpercaya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir sampai sana.

"Kau serius?" tanya Yunho yang masih belum percaya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Tentu saja,"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung memberitahu kepadaku kalau gara-gara ayahku kau jadi tidakdatang ke stasiun?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Itu… aku tidak mengatakannya karena aku tidak ingin kau semakin membenci ayahmu,"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak membencinya. Kau seharusnya memberitahuku," sahut Jaejoong sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mian," jawab Yunho pelan.

CUP

Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho sekilas, "Sudah kubilang jangan minta maaf," Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yunho masih bengong menerima perlakuan Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang terkekeh di depannya.

"Kau jadi genit sekarang, eoh?" Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Jaejoong tidak menolak tapi hanya terkekeh dan malah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho.

"Lihat, genit sekali," goda Yunho.

"Biar saja," Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya. Yunho tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. "Bogopshippeo, Yunho-yah," perlahan Jaejoong mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke wajah Yunho dan membelai pipi Yunho.

Yunho menatap dalam mata Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Nado," bisik Yunho lembut di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya. Wajah keduanya terus mendekat, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut, tapi perlahan ciuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan. Bibir mereka berdua saling melumat. Yunho mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong mendekat. Jaejoong pun kembali melingkarkan tangannya di kepala Yunho. Tangan kanan Jaejoong kini bergerak menekan kepala Yunho untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mereka terus berciuman dan melumat satu sama lain, hingga Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman itu karena kebutuhan oksigennya.

"Haahh.. hahh..,"deru nafas mereka berdua memenuhi ruangan. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap lalu mereka tertawa kecil.

"Tapi Boo, siapa yang memberitahumu tetang kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu itu?" tanya Yunho yang sudah memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan sayangnya. Jujur, Yunho masih penasaran siapa yang memberitahu Jaejoong.

"Apakan itu penting?" Jaejoong malah menjawab Yunho dengan pertanyaan dan tersenyum menggoda.

Yunho tersenyum, "Jadi menurutmu itu tidak penting?" balas Yunho dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Jaejoong memasang raut berpikir dan meletakan telunjuknya di dagunya, "Mmm, bagaimana,ya?" Yunho terkekeh dan mencium hidung Jaejoong gemas karena kelakuannya yang terlihat lucu untuk Yunho.

Ciuman Yunho berlanjut ke kedua mata Jaejoong dan seluruh wajah Jaejoong.

JGERRR

Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara petir. Rupanya tadi mereka terlalu asyik dengan dunia mereka berdua, hingga tidak sadar kalau hujan deras sudah turun dari tadi.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum menggoda, "Sepertinya aku harus menelpon Changmin dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan pulang malam ini,"

Jaejoong terkekeh, "Tapi tempat tidurku terlalu kecil untuk kita berdua,"

Yunho mencium mata kanan Jaejoong, "Tidak apa-apa, pasti cukup. Tenang saja,"

Jaejoong tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk kembali berciuman dan hanyut ke dunia mereka berdua, tanpa memperhatikan hujan deras yang terus turun dan tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan kedua insan itu.

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya part terakhir update juga ^^

Tapi sebelumnya, maaf banget nggak bisa update pas tanggal 6 kmaren, malah jadi tgl 7 updatenya. Abis tiba-tiba mulai dari hari minggu kemaren, badan aku rasanya nggak enak semua.*bow*

Tapi akhirnya aku bisa update juga hari ini Part 3 ini lebih panjang dari yang part 1 sama part 2. Mudah-mudahan aja kalian nggak bosen bacanya. Apalagi ceritanya ini tambah nggak jelas T.T

Oiya, kemaren banyak yang nebak kalo Yunho itu nggak dateng gara-gara appanya Jae. Ting Tong. Benar sekali ^^ Sempet kaget sih, kok kayaknya gampang banget ketebak ya? Tapi nggak apa-apa deh, lanjutin aja. Haha :D

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNG YUNHO 3 Jung Yunho, U-know Yunho, Yunnie, Leader-sshi, SAENGIL CHUKKAE :D You're our best leader ever. Thanks for protecting TVXQ until now. You really worked hard for it 3 Stay healthy, and we wish you'll always be happy, Leader-sshi.

*gapapa dong ngucapin selamat, meski lewat 1 hari ^^

Oke, deh. Seperti biasa, thanks yang udah review kemaren Semoga kalian tetep mau nge-riview di chap terkhir ini ^^

That's it. I hope you enjoy this story. And don't forget to RnR ^^


End file.
